The invention relates to a U-shaped thermoplastic hair-connecting element and method of using same. Such elements are already known from prior art in the most differs variations. The legs of the U-shaped element are normally parallel to each other and straight. The connecting piece connecting said legs is either straight or curved. The ends of foreign hairs (i.e., hairs other than the user's scalp hairs) are embedded in such an element, specifically in the legs, in the connecting piece, or in the connecting piece and the legs as well. This is achieved through coating or dipping of hairs in softened synthetic material and by subsequent pressing said elements into a specific shape. Prefabricating of the hair-connecting element with subsequent clamping of foreign hairs is known in the art as well. Strands of scalp hair are inserted with their ends between the legs of the U-shaped element during the application of strands of foreign hair provided with the U-shaped thermoplastic hair-connecting element whereby said U-shaped element is subsequently heated by means of ultrasound or by means of heated tweezers, and said U-shaped element is the pressed together so that a molten adhesive connection is created whose shape depends on the shape of the clamping element.
Experience in the use of such U-shaped hair-connecting elements has shown that the scalp hair, or even the foreign hair, is often times not sufficiently or completely coated in the course of molten adhesion, which leads to separation of the foreign hair, especially during combing.